


Heat

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [27]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: DragonJack, DragonRhys, M/M, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Jack finds Rhys frozen in the woods and discovers a secret about his little apprentice.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/179277704905/heat

Rhys wished he hadn’t run away, but he’d had no other choice, not with that gross dragon trying to touch him and pin him. He’d been studying at the castle in the mountains while Jack ran an errand, but now… He didn’t know what he was going to do. He was freezing quickly, the snow and wind biting at him from all directions. He’d left without his jacket or scarf, fearing the dragon would catch him. If they hadn’t been shocked so harshly when they had touched Rhys, he wouldn’t have been able to escape. Now he was lost on the mountain.

His mind thought of Jack and how it never would have happened if the ancient dragon had been there to protect him. Rhys sighed bitterly, wishing he was advanced enough to take care of himself without help. He didn’t want to have to always rely on Jack, it was impractical.

He tried to breath fire on his hands, but not even smoke leaked from his nostrils. The drake shivered and looked around for a hiding spot. He found bushes next to a tree and decided that was as good a place as any. He crouched and closed his eyes, concentrating on the brand of circles on his neck. The scars burned into his scales began to glow a bright orange.

A spark of fire ignited in the palm of his hand and he hugged it close, willing it to grow just a little more. The brand was specifically designed by Jack to link their magic, giving Rhys a boost, but it wasn’t much when Jack was far away.

That was how Jack found him, curled on the ground, hugging that fire to his chest. It grew when he got near, but Rhys made no movement. The large dragon had felt the shock from halfway around the wide country. It had shook him, the intensity that rippled through him and he’d left immediately without word. Such malice and cruelty seeped through him, it was disorienting.

It had been a level of safety Jack had created. The brand didn’t only connect them and draw from his deep wells of power, it also protected the young drake. Anyone with ill will towards Rhys got shocked according to the level of darkness in their heart. Jack, in his middle years of life, had never felt such blackness before in all the centuries. Fear and anger dripped from him as he soared, bending trees and carving through mountains.

He could feel that small fire Rhys had made and he followed it. Past the castle and into the forest. He swore, the snow was falling steadily and Rhys was still too young to have fire in his core strong enough to withstand the elements. He landed with a heavy thud, uncaring about the damage he wrought.

Rhys was curled around that flame and Jack made it hotter, watching Rhys’ frown lessen in the warmth.

“Rhysie,” Jack whispered, opening his wings to block the wind and snow. He rubbed his claws over that delicate, round face, feeling only ice. He swore and pulled Rhys under him. Out of his mouth dribbled a drop of searing lava. It fell onto his chest, burning his scales.

Rhys murmured a groan, brows furrowing some. His eyes winked open and he moaned. “Jack?” it was very weak, but Jack caught it on the wind.

“Yeah, Rhysie, it’s me.” Jack let another droplet of lava fall on Rhys. It seeped between his scales and disappeared.

Rhys moaned, twisting to face as he dropped another. His mouth opened and his back arched.

Jack’s brows rose at such a response. He let another fall at Rhys’ hip. Rhys gasped, a soft mewl wrapping around Jack like a blanket. _Oh_ , this felt very good to Rhys. _Very_ good. He peaked low and saw the dragon getting aroused.

Carefully, Jake picked him up, dropping more lava onto his body. His legs opened to greet Jack, wriggling in the older dragon’s arms, moaning sweetly.

Jack would get Rhys home and after he got the drake warm again, he’d hunt down the black hole that hurt Rhys. And then, after the monster was dead and ripped to crispy pieces, he was going to explore this. He’d discovered something new about Rhys and he was going to explore all its depths.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
